


You Better You Bet

by BinJLG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas expresses all the emotions, Dean can't express his emotions, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, The Who - Freeform, You Better You Bet, and Sam is a mediator, i guess?, saying "I love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/pseuds/BinJLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Castiel tells Dean he loves him, Dean just replies with "You better," and Castiel doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better You Bet

Castiel wasn’t surprised by Dean’s reaction the first time he told the hunter he loved him.

Dean had been working on one of the cars in the garage and Sam had sent Cas out to see if Dean wanted wings for dinner. They exchanged playful banter, Castiel couldn’t remember what about, until Dean turned and looked up at Cas, covered in a light sheen of sweat with engine grease smeared across his forehead. Castiel must have made a face, because Dean chuckled out a “what?” and Castiel just said it with pure affection in his voice. Dean stared at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, a redness starting in his cheeks and slowly creeping outward until it covered his skin from his ears to his chest. There was a tense moment before Sam wandered in, impatient and hungry, asking what was taking so long. Dean tore his eyes away from Cas and muttered something about needing a shower and that he’d eat whatever. Sam arched an eyebrow at Cas as Dean walked out of the room, and Castiel shook his head, offering to pick up the food once Sam ordered it.

Castiel was unfazed by the response he got the second time he said it to Dean.

Cas had come down with a mild case of the flu and was bed-ridden. Since this was his first time being ill, he seriously thought he was dying despite the brothers assuring him he wasn’t. Dean had taken it upon himself to care for Cas, Sam only taking up the reins when Dean needed sleep or was out getting groceries. The elder brother doted on the former angel, making sure he was comfortable, always had plenty of tissues, taking his temperature every hour, and bringing him a constant stream of orange juice and homemade soup. One time after Dean had taken his temperature and remarked gladly that it was going down, Cas had gently grabbed his sleeve, looked in his eyes, and said it. Dean gave him a look that Castiel didn’t know how to read before simply saying, “You better,” and taking the dirty soup bowl out to the kitchen.

Every time after that, Castiel just grew increasingly frustrated by Dean’s response.

After sharing a particularly emotionally intimate moment in Cas’s car and getting the same maddening response, the restored angel went to Sam, complaining about Dean and his callousness.

“Your brother is infuriating,” Cas growled, sulking into a chair in the war room.

“What did he do now?” Sam asked, not even looking up from his laptop.

“He continues to act as though my feelings for him are something I _owe_ him without making any indication of reciprocating them.” Cas put his head down in his hands, hating the assortment of emotions pulsing through him. Frustration, affection, regret, longing, sadness, desire, anger, spitefulness. He still didn’t understand how humans could feel all these things and not explode.

Sam looked up at him, his eyes concerned and sympathetic. “What exactly does he say?”

Cas sighed and ran a hand thorugh his hair. “When I say ‘I love you,’ he says ‘You better’.”

Sam blinked and then laughed. “You better you bet!”

“What?” Cas wasn’t sure if Sam was being cruel or had lost his mind.

“It’s a song by a band called The Who,” Sam chuckled. “The chorus goes ‘When I say I love you, you say you better you better you bet’.”

Cas sat there stunned. Despite having most of the world’s pop-culture uploaded into his brain by Metatron, he still had trouble understanding the Winchesters and their references. He practically bolted out of his chair and strode with purpose down the halls of the bunker, looking for Dean. When the angel found him in the kitchen sitting at the table, he virtually slammed his hands down on the surface, staring down at Dean intensely.

“You okay?” Dean asked, shifting in his seat. Castiel just stared down at him, admiring his freckles and the way the light danced in his eyes. If this didn’t work, he was going to punch that beautiful face.

“I love you,” he stated with authority, unable to keep the hint of anxiety out of his eyes.

Dean just looked up at him and leaned back in his chair. “You better.”

Castiel squinted his eyes at the hunter, ready to leap across the table and either hurt the smug bastard or kiss him. “ _You_ better.”

Dean just grinned and winked. “You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've often wondered how Dean would tell Cas he loves him. I know he would never be the first one to admit his feelings, and I think it would be pretty OOC for him to just come out and say "I love you too". So one of my headcanons revolves around Dean expressing himself through the music he listens to. Song can be found here[(youtube)](https://youtu.be/gtKEB-DzXFE). Fic is also on [my tumblr](http://ficwritingbin.tumblr.com/post/126505630808/you-better-you-bet). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
